


He was too Late

by MaiMaiEwe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lesson 38 spoilers, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMaiEwe/pseuds/MaiMaiEwe
Summary: What happened if Simeon was too late?Warning Major Lesson 38 Spoilers Ahead. Please do not read if you don't want to be spoiled.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. MC

AU: What happens if Simeon was too late?

MC clutched the Night Dagger tightly in her hand as Solomon passed it to her. 

“I can’t do that to him, Solomon. There must be another way!” MC cried as Solomon informed her that killing the First-born was the only way to sever the Ring. Solomon could only reiterate that he looked for all other options and that if she didn’t do this she could end up further harming the 3 Realms, the 7 brothers, and lastly herself. 

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Lucifer announces as he walks into MC’s bedroom.

MC turns around surprised and makes the effort to hide the Night Dagger behind her back. “Solomon I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. I must speak to MC alone,” Lucifer glares at him.

“I can’t do that not until we come up with a–” Solomon starts, before Lucifer cuts him off, “ **Leave** ,” he states again before Solomon glances one last time at MC before making his way out of the room. 

Once the door finally closes, Lucifer turns to face MC, pulling the dagger gently away from behind her back and into the open. Before Lucifer can question anything, MC speaks, “Don’t worry Lucifer, we WILL find another way.” Lucifer only smiles at her.

“MC,” he speaks as he caresses her face, “I may not have all my memories, but I do know that you are important to my brothers,” he pauses, “You are even more special to myself. I can’t allow any harm to come to you.” He gently pushes her hair out of her eyes, “If this is a way that I can save you, then please I beg of you. Do it.” He takes her hand and guides the tip of the Night Dagger on his chest, right near his heart.

MC stiffens, “Lucifer, Please I can’t do this! There must be another way!” Tears begin to form in her eyes, Lucifer quickly takes his gloved hand and brushes them away.

“It’s alright my love. It’s alright. Just one quick movement and it will be over.”

Lucifer hands tighten around hers on the handle of the blade, preparing to make his fatal move.

Before Lucifer has the chance to, MC quickly turns the tip of the blade on herself, “MC? NO!” 

It was too late. The Night Dagger entered MC’s chest, crimson blood flowed swiftly down her chest as she began to fall to the ground. Lucifer quickly caught her, resting her against his chest as they both fell to the floor.

“MC! Why would you do this!” Lucifer cries, trying his best to gather her clothing around the sheath of the blade to stop the bleeding, a healing spell quickly muttering under his breath. 

MC gasps, as her lungs wheeze to let in oxygen. “L-Lucifer….I couldn’t...let you die,” she smiles, as one hand makes its way to caress his wet cheek.

Simeon enters the room, the Ring of Light proudly in his hand, before dropping it at the scene before him. “MC, What happened!” Simeon rushes in, leaving the door open, as he falls to her side, resting his hands on her wound, and immediately begins the healing spell.

The commotion coming from MC’s room can be heard throughout the house, as Mammon walks by her room to check it out. “Oi! What’s with all the noise? Oi! MC!?” he shouts before he too enters the room, his shout alerting the other brothers. 

One by one they enter the room shocked to find MC’s broken body once more in the arms of their eldest brother. “MC, Please...you can’t leave us. I can’t lose another one…” Lucifer cries openly, scaring his brothers as his emotions overflow.

“I’m so s-sorry. But I love you all…” MC smiles taking one last look at the 7 demons that surround her. Each of them filled with emotions of shock, disbelief, and heartbreaking tragedy. The closest family she has ever had, she hates to leave them like this. But she must protect the ones she loves.

“G-goodbye.” She chokes out as her eyes flutter shut.

“MC NO PLEASE!” Lucifer chokes, clutching her body tightly to his chest, his demon form emerging as his wings surround them in a tight cocoon. 

The brothers each grieve over MC’s body, each hoping that her eyes would open again, but sadly there was no escaping death this time. Simeon gets up to give the brothers space to grieve, slipping the Ring of Light back into his pocket.

If only he had been here sooner. 


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you picked Lucifer?

AU: What if you picked Lucifer?

“ **Leave,** ”

Lucifer told the sorcerer as he reluctantly left MC’s bedroom, leaving just Lucifer and her alone, with the Night Dagger clutched tightly in her hands.

Before Lucifer can question anything, MC speaks, “Don’t worry Lucifer, we WILL find another way.”

Lucifer only smiles at her. “MC,” he speaks as he caresses her face, “I may not have all my memories, but I do know that you are important to my brothers,” he pauses, “You are even more special to myself. I can’t allow any harm to come to you.” He gently pushes her hair out of her eyes, “If this is a way that I can save you, then please I beg of you. Do it.”

MC can only contemplate what this would mean. Lucifer held together this family for years, the brothers would be nothing without him there. Lucifer just doesn’t understand how important he is to her, to them. Lucifer grasps her hands, which are still tightly woven around the blade.

“Please, let me save you.” He asks again.

MC can feel the tears stinging behind her eyes, “I can’t do this to you Luci. I don’t want to hurt you or your brothers!” She cries, loosening her grip on the knife. 

Lucifer uses his gloved hand, brushing the few tears that cascade down her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her. MC is taken aback by the sudden motion, she lets go of the knife and lets herself get fully captivated by the kiss. She is unaware that Lucifer still possesses the knife. Lucifer pulls away, his voice nothing but a deep whisper.

“Then I won’t make you…”

MC is quickly pushed back by Lucifer, landing on an array of pillows on her floor, staring up as Lucifer stretches his arms out, knife in hand, aiming for his own heart.

“LUCIFER WAIT!” 

It was too late.

The knife plunged deep into his chest, as he fell to his knees on the floor.

“NO!” MC is by his side, gently guiding him back to let his body rest heavily against hers. The blood from his wound drips down his body to the floor beneath him. MC frantically uses her hands to try to stop the bleeding around the sheath of the blade.

“Why would you do this! There were other ways! What about you! Your brothers!” She cries, her tears landing on his face.

Lucifer still manages to smirk, “I did this for my family…” he chokes as he corrects himself, “OUR family…” 

Simeon enters the room, the Ring of Light proudly in his hand, before dropping it at the scene before him. “Luci! What happened here!” Simeon shouts, running to Lucifer’s other side, his hands on top of MC’s, making an attempt to heal the fatal wound. MC's hysterical nature quickly upsets the Ring, her powers surging out of her, alerting all the other occupants of the House of Lamentations. 

“MC! What’s wrong-? Oi Big Bro!?” Mammon shouts, trying desperately to get to MC’s side, but unable to because of the strength of their pact holding him back.

The other brothers find the gruesome scene soon enough, each of them trying to push forward to get to their brother, but MC’s power keeps them at bay.

“MC PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL!” Satan shouts over the chaos, aware that MC probably has no idea that she is doing this herself.

Lucifer uses his hand to gently caress MC’s face, as her powers begin to die down.

“MC….Please this isn’t the end. Protect our family,” Lucifer's hand begins to fall down her face, “I love you…”

As all the strength he had remaining leaves his body, MC and the others weep once more. 

Solomon enters, taken aback by the scene, but understanding that what’s been done has been done and that there wasn’t much time left to save MC. Solomon approaches MC as she is too distracted by her overwhelming emotions to see him crouch down to Lucifer’s body. He pulls out the Night Dagger from his body, whispering a spell upon the blade.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Solomon thrust the Dagger into MC, successfully cutting all the pacts she shared with the demon brothers. 

“NO!” the brothers and Simeon cry in unison, as MC collapses alongside Lucifer, the pain of the broken pacts shakes her form, as she fights against consciousness. Before the black spots can fully take over her vision, she reaches for Lucifer’s fallen form, a whisper on her lips,

“I love you… too.”


	3. STAY

“ **Leave** ”

Solomon reluctantly glances at MC one last time before departing from the bedroom, leaving MC alone with the Morningstar. 

“Lucifer”

MC looks up at him, tears already threatening to spring from her eyes, the Night Dagger loosely held in her hand. 

“Don’t worry about this Lucifer we WILL find another way.” She starts, her eyes wandering down to the Night Dagger. 

“MC…I may not have all my memories, but I know that you are special to my brothers, and myself. ” Lucifer sighs before continuing, “If this is a way to save you, then please I beg of you. Do it.”

Lucifer gently lifts MC’s chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “Lucifer please, I can’t do this. What about you, your brothers!” 

Lucifer gently guides the tip of the blade to his heart, as MC’s eyes widen, “What about me Lucifer! How could I live with myself knowing that I killed you!” 

Lucifer gently pushes the tears away from her face, “It’s alright. Please. Let me save you.” 

Lucifer tightens his grip on the blade, threatening the fatal blow, as MC stares in horror. 

“STAY!” 

She shouts, activating her power forcing the Morningstar to recoil in pain from the sheer force of the pact. 

MC pulls the Night Dagger away from Lucifer, before tossing it aside and pulling him into her arms. 

“I could NEVER do that to you!” 

MC sobs grow in volume from the fear of what might have just happened if she didn’t activate the pact fast enough. Lucifer tries to wrap his arms around her to console her, but the pact is still not released, he can only use his words. 

“MC, I never meant to harm you. I only want you to survive.” 

MC pulls back, shock on her face, “Survive! There are other ways. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I killed the man I loved!” 

Lucifer’s eyes widen in shock, his own emotions break the force of the pact, as he finally pulls MC into his embrace. He rubs her back trying to contain her sobs, as the door to the bedroom opens one more. 

“MC?” Simeon enters the room, the Ring of Light proudly in his hand, as he inspects the scene before him. Lucifer rubbing a sobbing MC’s back, as she pulls tightly on the front of his waistcoat. A discarded dagger lays feet away on the floor, as Lucifer stares back at him with a look of confusion and slight annoyance. 

MC, seeming to know the presence of another, pulls away from Lucifer to stare at Simeon in the doorway. “Simeon?” she croaks, attempting to dry her tears, “Why are you here?” 

Simeon, seeming to know when to take a hint, staring at Lucifer’s unimpressed eyes, decides to leave the room, but not before returning the Ring of Light back to its original owner. “Luci will explain, I will take my leave,” he states before leaving the bedroom letting the 2 have their moment. 

Lucifer stares down at the ring in his hand, vague memories appear in his mind of his time in the Celestial Realm. He gently caresses MC’s cheek as she stares at the ring in confusion. 

“This was one of my most precious items before I fell.” He states as he runs his finger over the engravings on the ring. 

“It was something that protected me and my family for many years, and something I was sure was gone forever. But now it’s here, and I know that it will protect you. Because…”

Lucifer gently holds MC’s hand, before sliding the ring on her finger. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
